Unpredictable
by JustAnotherFangirl27
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne have some things to talk about before they can move forward after everything that's happened, takes place after the fight with Titan, but before the epilogue. One-shot.


Megamind sighed. Two weeks had passed since he had saved the city from Titan, and still people were swarming him when he stepped outside. It had gotten so bad he had put on his holo-watch and changed into Bernard, just for the chance to walk the town peacefully. He blended in and he liked it. That was how he had ended up sitting on the park bench – the very same park that he had spent time lying under a tree with the one woman who made him question his life of villainy altogether – head resting in his hands. It was good to get away from it all and just be alone; Minion was his best friend, but there were times when the little fish could get annoying.

Megamind was thinking, wondering how his life could have changed so fast and so suddenly. He knew that while things had changed for the moment, they would soon go back to the way they were. An entire city didn't just forget years of villainy and eighty-five life sentences just because he saved them once. The heroic bout would soon be forgotten and the people would expect of Megamind a new evil plan. But while he had enjoyed his battles with Metroman, he truly had no wish of going back to that cold, lonely life he'd had before he'd become Bernard and really got to know Roxanne.

_Roxanne. _It should have been obvious to him, he had been contemplating the idea for many days, but always he had ignored the niggling realization in the back of his larger-than-average brain. Roxanne was the reason his life had changed so drastically, she was the first person he had ever really got to know, and – under the disguise of Bernard – the one person he had come to love. She had got him out into the world, made him laugh, treated him better than anyone had before, he had experienced so many new and wonderful things because of her, things he could not do as a super-villain.

He sighed, and wondered how different his life would be if he were a human. He would blend in, he would be able to walk the streets without people looking at him strangely, he would be able to do anything they could do. He looked down at his hands, encased in a vision of pale flesh, knowing that under the forgery of humanity were his leather encased blue hands.

_Is there still a chance for me and Roxanne? _He wondered to himself, hoping that yes was the answer. Things had been so hectic in the two weeks since Titan's defeat he had not gotten to talk to her properly like he wanted.

"Of course there is, I told you I looked back, didn't I?" A familiar voice spoke next to him.

"Roxanne!" he shouted, lifting his head to look at her, his bright green eyes and forged human face riddled with surprise and confusion. She was standing beside the park bench, arms folded across her chest, a worried look on her face. Megamind fumbled with his holo-watch, embarrassed that he had not realized he had spoken aloud. By the time his nervous fingers were once again blue Roxanne was seated on the bench beside him.

"The bad guy doesn't get the girl, Roxanne," he said with a sigh, as though he was stating a well known fact that he desperately hoped to avoid.

"You're not the bad guy anymore," she replied quietly to him.

"No, despite what Minion says, saving Metrocity once does not make us the good guys," he stated firmly.

"What about not judging a book by its cover? Once people get to know that you're not all bad–"

"Let's look at the contents, shall we?" he interrupted Roxanne in a bitter voice, guilt rising in her throat as she remembered those exact words she had uttered so hatefully towards him.

"I have eighty-five life sentences, I've terrorized the city for years, they all think I killed Metro man–" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the hurt look on Roxanne's face and realized he was yelling at her and had no good reason to.

"The contents of a book can change."

Megamind's green eyes widened as he took in that thought, and his mind froze, causing him to miss what Roxanne uttered next.

"Pardon me?" he questioned politely.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, unable to look Megamind in the eyes.

After a long moment of silence, with no acknowledgement from Megamind, she realized her apology needed more explaining.

"I never really apologized for hurting you the way I did. That night when our date was ruined I treated you horribly. I had got to know the real you and yet, when I found out who you were, I let my prejudices towards you affect my actions."

"Well, I did trick you," he interrupted.

"Yes, but you were actually in love with me." She continued, "And I see I judged the contents too quickly.

"You may have done all those bad things, but no one in the city really ever gave you a chance to show them what I saw in Bernard. He was kind, smart, funny, sweet and charming. And he was you.

"When I was tied to the top of that tower, waiting and hoping you would come, I realized I didn't fall in love with Bernard for what he was on the outside, I fell in love with him for what was on the inside. And you were on the inside."

"Wait," said Megamind slowly, "I just remembered I was sitting here as Bernard when you were behind me, so how did you know it was me?"

"It wasn't hard," she replied dryly; glad to be on a less emotional subject for the moment, "First off you still haven't rehydrated the real Bernard..."

Megamind froze again, an embarrassed look coming across his face. He would have to remember to do that when he got back to the lair. If he could find the little blue cube again...

"...And second of all Minion told me you were out when I went to the lair and couldn't find you. Considering there were no mobs anywhere I figured you had taken the holo-watch."

Neither of them said anything after that and for a long while there was only the sound of squirrels playing and birds chirping to keep them company as they stared into the empty distance of the park.

"The problem with being a hero, just as with being a villain, is people only like or dislike you for the things they've seen you do, and don't bother to get to know you. I don't just want to be liked because I am a hero or disliked because I am a villain, I want to be liked or disliked for being the real me."

Roxanne just nodded, guilt filling her up again. She had only rejected him because of her hatred of his villainous self.

"I think, in a way, I had been like Metroman. I hadn't really had a choice. At chool I was the freak, the alien, a villain unworthy of the same things they were. Unworthy of any love or kindness. Minion was the only friend I had. So I embraced the title they gave me, the life they put me into. I became their villain. I gave them a show, I didn't bother trying to fit in or make friends them, it had been obvious they didn't want me."

"You have a choice now." Roxanne finally spoke, swallowing past the lump of guilt in her throat, "Now that Metroman is gone Metro City needs a hero and you can be that hero."

A smile finally passed across Megamind's blue face and he chuckled, "Well it is the only real thing I've ever succeeded in."

"It will take some time, but the city will forgive you for being their villain and thank you for being their hero," Roxanne replied, with a chuckle of her own.

"Yes, I suppose it will take time, but with the right presentation I think I could make one heck of a superhero!" Megamind buzzed enthusiastically.

"So, Roxanne," Megamind turned towards her, quickly shifting the subject, "does the hero usually get the girl?"

He leaned in closer to her, giving her a perfect view of his brilliant green eyes, and finally easing her guilt.

"According to Hal, being the comic book expert he is, the hero always gets the girl," she replied, leaning in till their two heads were only inches apart.

"Good."

Megamind closed his eyes and leaned forward; knowing Roxanne was doing the same. Their lips just brushed against each other when the shouting started.

"Hey look, it's Megamind!"

"Who's he with?"

"Is that Roxanne Ritchi?"

"Let's go see if he'll give us his autograph!"

Both Megamind and Roxanne snapped back at the same time. "Looks like we'll have to do this another time," Megamind apologized to Roxanne. "Come by the lair later, okay?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to escape the rapidly forming crowd of people.

The swarm of people ran past her, jumping over the bench, or if they were wiser, going around it, too busy trying to catch their new hero to pay attention to a news reporter.

Roxanne touched her cheek, where she could still feel the faint remnants of the kiss Megamind had left there. _When did he become so unpredictable? _ she thought before getting up and walking back to her apartment.


End file.
